A Day In The Life Of Farfarello
by WingedPanther73
Summary: This is really an attempt to convey my vision of how Farfarello's mind works.  Warning: Violence against women.


Title: A Day in the Life of Farfarello

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: Farfarello

Rating: R

Summary: This is really an attempt to convey my vision of how Farfarello's mind works.

Warnings: Violence against women.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Thumpthump. Thumpthump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump; thump. Thump; thump. Thump. Thump. The red haze receded from his vision as the intensity of his heartbeat slowed and lessened in intensity. His struggles slowed and ceased, as his ability to hear his own heartbeat lessened.

He was dangling upside down, in a straitjacket, in a padded room. He was home, and his friends were taking care of him. It was difficult to recall what had set him off this time. Perhaps it was best not to think about it too much. The thought of the smell of blood had almost stirred his passions again.

Now that he was clear-headed, it was a simple matter to dislocate his shoulders and free himself. The popping noises as his shoulder went in and out were vaguely reassuring. They were accompanied with a sense of pressure each time.

He landed roughly on the ground, the vertebrae in his neck compressing uncomfortably. As he stood, he shook his neck out, the vertebrae rediscovering their proper alignment in the process. He stepped out of his playroom.

His nose was assaulted by Schuldig's insufferable cooking. The German refused to believe he was an inferior cook, despite his ability to sample their reactions. He suspected Schuldig did it on purpose, to get a little more torture in. It was working.

"Schuldig, you knew I was coming around. You could have waited until _after_ I left to start making that rancid slop."

"What's the matter, Farfarello? Can't handle the smell of blood sausage?"

"I'll cook some haggis for you, and we'll compare ethnic foods."

"Ugh. You know that slop is disgusting."

"Quite the contrary, it's the perfect complement to meat pies." Farfarello was pleased to see Schuldig turn a bit green. He'd achieved his bit of petty vengeance.

* * *

Farfarello strolled down the street, contemplating the most pleasurable way to dismember each woman he passed on the street. The trouble with women was they could be so uncooperative. Was it better to stab the throat, killing her instantly, and disembowel her at his leisure, or was it better to allow her to struggle as she bled out?

He wasn't sure, but he tended to prefer the later. Farfarello found the pain of others fascinating. He'd never experienced it, himself. He supposed it was similar to being fascinated by breasts. It was unfortunate that maintaining a collection of them was so difficult.

Soon, very soon, Crawford has promised him the chance to play without restraint. For now, Farfarello forced himself to restrain his hands and walk down the street, leering at the more attractive women. He was rewarded with a shudder from those that noticed his gaze. It would do.

Entering the Takatori building, he glanced at the pitiful security. It was no wonder Reiji wanted Schwarz as bodyguards. The pitiful people that were protecting him were all but useless. It would have taken him less than three seconds to kill both the guards outside the door, enter, and kill the pair inside the doors. Pitiful.

Crawford said they would be free of the insufferable fool soon. Reiji would try to destroy Weiss, and instead be destroyed by Weiss. It would be pleasant to watch the little worm die. A weak man surrounds himself with warriors. A strong man would not need them.

As he reached their room, he was pleased to see that Nagi was there as well. Good. It meant Farfarello wouldn't need to be as careful. The boy would make sure he didn't get out of control. Farfarello relaxed in his chair, pulled out a dagger, and began cleaning his nails.

* * *

He disliked waiting, but Crawford said it was necessary. So be it. At least Nagi wasn't chatty. That suited Farfarello just fine. He didn't like trying to explain himself. Then again, Nagi seemed uninterested in explaining much, himself.

At last, with the business day coming to a close, Reiji called them. He had a pest that needed to be exterminated. Farfarello smiled, as Nagi's expression failed to flicker. Farfarello sliced into his tongue with a blade, the gentle pressure accompanied with the taste of iron. As his blood trickled down his throat, his heart began beating more fiercely, and he felt an odd clarity in his thoughts. He had a target.

"Let's go play." Nagi nodded in response.

* * *

The straitjacket was tied a little tighter than normal. The hunt must have been particularly good.


End file.
